Ocean Blue Eyes
by Lo Lovely
Summary: Alfred was told to never play by the water. Matthew was told never go by the shore. Both boys decide to disobey those orders, they meet each other. It's not their differences that bring them together, but it's their similarities. UsCan. Mermaid AU! Some bullcrap I just started to write


A/N: Ahahaha I told myself this morning: I HAVE TO FINISH IT I HAVE TO FINISH IT! But then, my mind went back to reading fanfiction and looking at fanart about mermaids and I was like, I miss my OTP so I'm writing a one shot about Mermaid!Canada and America! Ahahaha my OTP is the best.

Name: Ocean Blue eyes.

Summary: Alfred was told to never play by the water. Matthew was told never go by the shore. Both boys decide to disobey those orders, they meet each other. It's not their differences that bring them together, but it's their similarities.

Pairing: UsCan

* * *

"Alfred!" A young boy turned to his older brother who looked angry. His large eyebrows furrow into an angry expression as Alfred ran to him. "I told you that we can't be near the ocean, it's not safe"

"Why, Arthur?" Arthur sighed as he held hands with his younger brother.

"You'll understand when you're older" Alfred hung his head down as they walked farther and farther away from the sea.

"Hey Artie! Guess what I just learned!"

"It's learnt not learned!"

* * *

"Mathieu? Mathieu!" A merman with flowing blonde hair swam around the reef trying to find his son.

"I'm here Papa" A young merman came out behind a coral structure with a guilty smile on his face.

The older merman, Francis swam up to Matthew and held his hand. "Where were you?" Matthew stayed silent as he hung his head low. "Don't tell me you went close to the shore again?"

"Sorry, Papa"

Francis just shook his head as he patted Matthew's head, swimming home. "You become more like your mother everyday"

"Papa, why can't I get near the shore?" Francis bit his lips as he looked down at Matthew.

"Because, bad people will take you away" Both stayed silent as they swam away from the shore.

* * *

That night Alfred ran out his cottage crying with his ears covered. When he finally stopped he found himself by the sea. He ran to his hiding spot and found a boat that he uses. He grabbed it and pushed it on the water as he rode in it. He always had a rope tied to a rock just in case if he drifts away.

He sat there quietly, sobbing softly. His brother and father were fighting again. They were always low on money and they can barely feed themselves. When Alfred is by the sea, he feels safe.

About a couple of yards away, Matthew snuck out from his father while the whole school was asleep. He always loved the moon on the surface. It glowed more when he sees it above water. Matthew noticed a boat not so close to the shore and it looked like someone was there. Feeling curious, Matthew swam closer to the boat to see what it was.

Matthew stayed underwater when he saw there was a human who sat on the boat. He had water coming out of his eyes. Trying to get a closer look, he surfaced just his eyes. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked sad, just like Papa did when he talked about his Mama. The boy had his knees against his chest and there was whimpering sounds coming out of him.

"Hello" Alfred snapped out of his thoughts as he grabbed a knife and got in defense mode, only to see a boy swimming by the boat. Alfred sighed in relief as he withdrew his knife.

"It's not safe to swim here" Alfred said, going by the edge of the boat.

"Why?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Because there are currents!" Matthew got closer and saw that the boy didn't have fins at all.

"I'm a good swimmer though" Matthew pouted at Alfred as he grabbed the edge of the boat.

"Even so, it's not safe to swim at night either!" Alfred yelled quietly.

"I've done this a lot, I'll be fine! Why? Can't you swim?" Alfred blushed to the fact the he can't swim.

"N-no…."

"Oh…"

"Alfred! Alfred!" Alfred jumped back as he heard his name.

"Could you do me a favor and push me to shore?"

Matthew agreed as he pushed the boat close to shore, afraid to expose his tail. "This is as far as I could go"

Alfred nodded as he grabbed the rope and pulled himself to shore just in time for Arthur to find him. "There you are! I told you not to go by the ocean"

"I know…" Arthur grabbed Alfred by his hand as they walked away.

Matthew watched Alfred and another human walk away. He sighed for his adventure was over and went back to the school.

* * *

A couple of days has passed and Alfred returned to the sea in secrecy in hopes to find the mysterious by who he may think that only appears in his dreams, but after of days of waiting the boy never came back.

Matthew who hasn't returned to the shore was strictly followed by his father. Once he returned from his adventure, his father was furious and decided to watch Matthew's every move. One day, Matthew managed to sneak out his father's sight and ended up in the shore again. He swam up a rock, dangerously close to the shore and saw the boy.

"Hello" Alfred's eyes widen when he saw Matthew by a rock as he ran up to him.

"Hey! It's you!" Matthew nodded as he blushed. "I never thought you'd come back"

"Well I did" Matthew backed away as Alfred got closer.

"I'm Alfred"

"Matthew"

Alfred noticed that Matthew was timid and didn't go any closer to land. "Why don't you come onto shore?"

Matthew shook his head violently as he pouted angrily. "My Papa told me not to! If I do then I'll be taken by bad people!"

Alfred just laughed. "Do I look like a bad person to you? I'm just a kid like you!"

Matthew bit his lip as he looked hesitant. "B-but…"

"My brother always told me not to go by the sea, but I still do! I mean come on! The sea is really beautiful"

Matthew nodded in agreement. "Yeah…."

Alfred looked at Matthew as he reached over to stoke Matthew's blond hair, which Matthew withdrew to. "Are you scared of me?"

Matthew shook his head and hung his head low. "N-no…W-well maybe"

Alfred sat crossed legged and puffed his cheeks. "I won't force you to come to the shore, but I'll sit here and wait for you to do so"

"O-okay then"

"Regardless of what you look like, I'm still going to be your friend!" Alfred gave Matthew a wide grin and Matthew just can't help but smile. "It's a promise!" Alfred held out his pinky finger as Matthew dumbly followed.

"Promise…?"

"No dummy you're supposed to do this!" Alfred wrapped his pinky finger with Matthew and Matthew tightens the grip on Alfred's pinky.

"O-okay"

"It's a promise!"

"Alfred! Alfred!" Alfred turned back and began running.

"It's a promise! Don't forget it!"

Matthew stared at his pinky then went back into the sea.

* * *

Many years passed and that was their last encounter with each other. Still both haven't forgotten their promise that they made many years ago.

"Alfred!" Alfred snapped out his mind when he looked back and saw Arthur single handedly tries to pull up a sail.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Alfred ran up to Arthur and helped him put the sail up. "Wow, Artie you're pretty weak"

Arthur looked up at his younger brother angrily then stormed off. Alfred had gotten bigger. It had been ten years since that encounter and they still haven't seen each other since then. Alfred stood by the edge of the fishing boat and stared at the water. He lifted his pinky and examined it. He can never forget the day he made that promise. He doesn't even know if that boy was real or not, but he knows for a fact he will always think of that promise.

Underneath the surface Matthew was swimming happily with his pet seal, Kumajirou, collecting human stuff that has dropped from the sea. "Kuma look!"

Kuma looked up to where Matthew what pointing and it was a boat. "What's that?"

"It's a boat! Want to go check it out?" Kumajirou shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because, your papa will get mad!" Matthew pouted and swam up close to the boat.

His eyes widen when he saw that he saw Alfred. He looked older, his face was more mature and his shoulders were broader. He seems to be deep in thought so Matthew surfaced in hopes that Alfred would notice him. "Hello!"

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts when he accidently fell over. There was a problem, Alfred can't swim. Matthew gasps as he saved Alfred, bringing him to the shore. Alfred was unconscious and Matthew decided to wait for him close to the shore so his tail doesn't show. When Alfred woke up the first thing he saw was Matthew. "W-woah! Alfred sat up quickly as Matthew hid himself slightly behind a rock. "How long was I out?"

"Not too long…" Alfred looked up at Matthew and smiled.

"Still not coming to the shore?" He smirked at Matthew as he crossed his legs.

"No…" Matthew blushed, making bubbles with the water.

"Remember what I said? I'll still be your friend regardless what you look like" Alfred extended his hand wanting Matthew to reach out for him.

Matthew looked around if there was any mermaids watching him but he extended his hand to grab Alfred. "O-okay"

"That's it…."

Matthew blushed when his whole body was in land already. Alfred just stared at him. He was beautiful, Matthew was a gorgeous Mermaid. His tail was red and it looked smooth to the touch. "W-well, look I'm not human"

Alfred reached over to slowly touch Matthew's tail, only to make Matthew moan. "S-sorry"

"No, it's just I'm not used to people touching my tail…"

Alfred blushed as he sat back down quietly. "Oh I'm sorry"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I never broke my promise" Matthew smiled at Alfred as he jumped back in the water splashing Alfred.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Matthew then started to swim away, never to be seen again.

* * *

"What? Mama! That's not true! Maphew didn't disappear did he?" A little girl with blonde hair said to her mother pouting.

"Do you honestly believe that happened, Mags?" A man with blonde hair who seems to be Mag's father.

"Daddy! Twell me how it ended!"

Mag's mother rolled her eyes as Mag's father sat next to here.

* * *

Alfred leaned over to Matthew and softly placed his lips on Matthew, and then a glow of light engulfed Matthew and then Matthew's tail turned into legs. "W-what happened?"

Matthew looked down at his legs and tries to stand up but he fell, but was caught by Alfred. "Careful"

Matthew smiled at Alfred and kissed him. "I love you"

"And they both skipped off the sunset and got married" Mag's father said.

* * *

Mag was already asleep cuddling close to her mother.

"You know, you shouldn't lie to Mag on how we met" Alfred pouted as he grabbed Matthew's cheek.

"You lied to her too!" Matthew swiped Alfred's hand away as she went to carry Mag to her bed.

"I did no such thing!" Setting Mag down, Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist.

"The going back in the water, never to return was a bunch of bullshit"

"So was the glowing fishtail" Alfred rolled his eyes as he leaned over to kiss Matthew.

"Okay, let's just say we met because my brother met you and did some voodoo shit and turned you human and apparently was in love with your Papa" Matthew laughed as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders.

"Oh whatever you"

"I was kind of weirded out that you could reproduce!"

Matthew pouted angrily as he stormed out the room.

"W-wait Mattie I didn't mean that!"

_Le fin~_

* * *

A/N: This is some Bullshit I wrote! xD Ahahaha enjoy!

Review please!


End file.
